Badass Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Unknown to everyone else, Jaune has a semblance and with it. Hell become a true hero.


**Chapter 1**

Beacon was being attacked by Cinder Fall and her White Fang allies. They were killing innocent people and students, "NO ONE GETS OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" She screamed, the White Fang continued their charge. But when one of the member was about to kill a student, a golden crescent hit the member on the shoulder. He quickly looked around to see who did it and saw a young man in blue camo BDU pants, a blue under armor T shirt, fingerless gloves and boots. He had short blond hair and cold blue eyes. He also had a pair of handguns holstered on a shoulder harness.

In one hand, he had another golden crescent ready to throw. "You got one choice, step away or die." He said, the White Fang member lunged at him and the hero threw the crescent right in his face, killing him instantly. He went over to the victim and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked, she got a good look at him, it was Jaune!

"Jaune?" She said.

"Yeah, get yourself and the others to safety. I'll handle this!"

"But what about…?"

"GO Now!" She nodded and took was racing through the halls and and got out sight of a group of White Fang thugs. He checked his clips and he had a full load, ' _Oum please forgive me for the slaughter I am about to give._ ' He prayed then attacked, Jaune had leapt out and started to fight like a madman. You see Jaune really has a semblance, but, it's not like the others his gave him firearms with immense power and golden crescent shuriken.

* * *

He leapt out and started his attack on them. White Fang members were falling left and right. They attacked his home, there would be no mercy. They were being slaughtered, some of the smart ones ran for their lives. Jaune caught one of them, he was a wolf faunus and was scared out of his mind. "Where. Is. Cinder?" He said.

"She's in the Headmaster's office!" Said the faunus.

"Thanks," then Jaune pointed on of his handguns at the faunus' head and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. ' _Game on, Cinder!_ ' With that he took off and headed for Ozpin's office.

* * *

Meanwhile Pyrrha was tied up in Ozpin's office with Torchwick and Adam Taurus. Cinder Fall was in Ozpin's chair with her feet up on his desk. "Looks like I win this time." She said, "this school will be embers once I'm done with it!"

"We Will Stop You!" Said Pyrrha, Cinder started to laugh.

"How are you going to do that?" She said, "your teammates are gone!"

"Not all of them!"

"Are you talking about Jaune?" Cinder laughed loudly, "that weakling? He couldn't pass his test to get here! He faked his results!"

"But He Has A Good Heart Something You Would Know Nothing About!"

"Oh, I'll know about it alright." Then she grabbed the Amazon, "when it's beating in my hand!" Just then they heard gunshots outside the door. "Go see what that was!" So a White Fang Lt had went to see what was going on.

* * *

As he stepped out to see where to shot were coming from, he didn't notice that someone was behind him. He was grabbed and his mouth covered, then something sharp slit his throat and he was placed in a closet after he was stripped. Jaune had came out wearing the lt's uniform, then he went to Ozpin's office and knocked on the door. He was let in, "well?" Said Cinder, he gave a thumbs up and she grinned. "Looks like no one's coming to save you or the pathetic school!" The three laughed, as Pyrrha lowered her head. Just then, the lt got Pyrrha's attention and showed her a crescent shuriken and she nodded. Then the lt threw it, hitting Taurus in the back of the head killing him. "WHAT?" Screamed Cinder, Torchwick looked at the lt and he removed his mask.

"ARC!" Screamed Torchwick and Jaune moved by putting a bullet in Roman's head. Then he drew on Cinder Fall.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!" She said she threw a fireball at him, Pyrrha was trying to get loose, but Jaune was not worried. He tackled Pyrrha out of the way as he fired on Cinder making her dodge. He untied Pyrrha and she stood up. "Come Out Coward! You're only prolonging your death!"

"If only I had my gear." Pyrrha said, just then a rifle was in front of her.

"Take it," he said. So she did, "now I know I can't talk you into getting away."

"You'd have a better chance of Weiss going out with you."

"Watch my back."

"What?"

"You are important YOU don't die!" He said and started to run and gun on Cinder.

' _So are you Jaune! I just have to make you see it!_ ' Pyrrha thought and started firing on Cinder as well. By the time Jaune got close enough, his machine gun had a chainsaw attachment to it. ( _Think a Lancer in Gears_ ) He hit Cinder twice knocking her down.

"You Bastard!" Said CInder, Jaune was standing over her with a wicked grin on his face.

"It's Midnight Bitch!" He said and he started the chainsaw, drove it into her torso and pulled it up cutting her upper torso in half. Then he pulled it out, pulled out a can of kerosene, poured it on her and lit a match, "you're fired!" Then threw the match on her corpse, he walked back to Pyrrha and they left the office.

"What about the fire?" Asked Pyrrha.

"The sprinklers got it." With that they went out to the front where some medics were waiting on them. They got patched up as Nora had ran over to them and glomped Jaune.

* * *

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BOTH OKAY!" She squealed, as she hugged. She let him go and knew he was injured because her hands were bloody.

"Yeah, about that…" Chuckled Jaune, he passed out due to blood loss. The medics had went over to him and started to patch him up.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Don't worry, as we speak the next chapter of SCA is being written. I've just been on a RWBY and JNPR kick as of late. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
